<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why don't you sit with me for just a little while by jules2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333028">why don't you sit with me for just a little while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules2001/pseuds/jules2001'>jules2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short strokes fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtubs, Everything is soft, M/M, References to Drugs, albert in love as always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules2001/pseuds/jules2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>julian and albert come home after a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Casablancas/Albert Hammond Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short strokes fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why don't you sit with me for just a little while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "gimme all your love" by alabama shakes. fitting i think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feet tripping over feet, limbs entangled in limbs, Julian and Albert finally make it past the front door of their apartment after Albert nearly gives up trying to jam the key into the lock.</p>
<p>There was a party that night; Albert was restless. Julian smelled like shit and weed (Albert thought the two were synonymous).</p>
<p>Albert refuses to let go of Julian and resorts to closing the door behind them with his foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘lright, then. I’m goin’ to bed, Al.” Albert has his arm secured around Julian’s waist as the latter is slowly draping himself over the back of the couch, threatening to go limp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no Jules,” Albert rushes, pulling him back to his feet. putting each hand on his upper arms to steady him, “shower time. Shower. C’mon man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noooo,” Julian whines, dragging out the vowel as Albert has to practically peel him off of the couch cushion—just as he had to pull him off of a lamppost as they were walking home. Albert found stoned Julian to be utterly predictable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albert drags Julian down the hall to Julian’s bathroom, setting him down on the toilet seat after catching a glimpse of his dark eye sockets in the mirror. He looked like actual hell—not that he really cared. His main focus was taking care of Julian. Functionally hopeless, clingy, slumped over Julian.</p>
<p>Albert decides to run him a hot bath, kneeling on the rug to turn on the water and set it to a comfortable temperature. The rushing water drowns out Julian’s shallow breaths, and Albert turns to see his eyes half-lidded, hair sticking to his face with sweat. He turns off the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need help getting undressed?” Albert offers. It looks like Julian has trouble picking his head up to look at Albert, but he does anyway. A silent plea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albert nods, helping him stand. He peels his denim jacket off, setting it down in the sink, followed by his shirt. Albert draws in a sharp breath and the room suddenly goes out of focus. He clings onto the edge of the sink to steady himself as Julian struggles to unhook his belt. Albert gets the sudden urge to get out of there, and fast, so he turns, ready to leave and mutter a quick ‘goodnight’ to the singer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Albert…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albert feels like he might puke. “Yeah, Jules?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julian is silent, nearly falling over as he takes one leg out of his jeans, then the other. Albert is nervously tapping his foot. Waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t leave yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused, but willing, Albert nods, crossing his arms. Julian faces the tub to take his underwear off, throwing it toward the pile of clothes and missing by a mile.</p>
<p>Julian slowly lowers himself, inch by inch into the water. He tilts his head back and sighs, arm dangling out of the tub as the water laps below his chest. Albert can’t tear his eyes away as Julian opens his eyes and looks over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Join me.” It isn’t a suggestion, but more of a request. Julian pulls his knees up to his chest to give him more room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albert’s body goes rigid. His heart leaps forward, out of his chest, and crashes and shatters on the tile floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, the clothes pile is threatening to topple over as Albert removes his last piece of clothing. He looks down at the singer as he sinks down into the warm water, legs moving to either side of Julian. Julian smiles hazily.</p>
<p>It’s silent for a while as Julian leans his head on his arms, chin in the water. Albert stares unabashedly before reaching for the shampoo. He pours a dime-sized amount into his hands, rubs them together, scoots closer to Julian, and begins lathering the soap through his hair. He grazes his fingernails against his scalp, and Julian leans into his hands, closing his eyes. Albert massages his head, building up foam. He slicks Julian’s hair back and out of his face, stopping in his tracks as he observes Julian’s full face. Wet eyelashes sticking together, lips curled, eyes closed—the epitome of bliss. Albert gently grazes his thumb over his cheek, and Julian opens his eyes, staring back into the black holes that were Albert’s.</p>
<p>Albert cups his hands under the water and brings them to Julian’s scalp, washing his hair of the shampoo, and continues until there’s no trace of soap. Julian’s hair is black and slick, framing his face—he looks cleaner, happier, and more sober than before. Albert smiles graciously, running his wet hands over Julian’s skin. He takes the time to make note of the softness and the pigment of his skin, the way he looked in the dim light. Albert can hear the sounds of outdoor nightlife, Julian’s breathing, the ripple of the water against their skin. He loves Julian. He wants Julian to know that he loves Julian, and that’s he’ll always be there to take care of him.</p>
<p>He cups Julian’s cheek with one hand, and when Julian leans into him, Albert takes the opportunity to start to place kisses along his neck and jaw. Julian makes a surprised noise, eyes opening. He snakes his arm around Albert’s neck as Albert makes his way to behind his ear, letting himself nibble on the skin there. The singer sighs, allowing the questions in his mind to be replaced by feelings of utter content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit like that for some time, with Albert showing his love in the form of kisses and bites on Julian’s warm skin. He’s not high anymore, he’s not restless—he’s in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback. pls. begs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>